Trandafirul Inimii
by xLittle-ladyx
Summary: Zobeida este sora vitreaga a lui Judal care primeste sarcina de a fi gardiana Fahimei Rajaharan. Aceasta se va dovedi o bataie din cap din cauza firii vesele a indiencei. Fratele ei, fortat sa se marite cu sora Marii Preotese, il alege ca gardian pe Hakuryuu. Ce se intampla cand cei patru se vor intalni? ( Judal x OC, Hakuryuu x OC, Jafar x OC)


**Capitolul 1: Sarcina**

**- Poftim? Nici sa nu te gandesti prietene ca o sa am grija de o indianca! Mai sunt si altii in toata Sindria care sa aiba grija de fata aceasta!**

**- Zobeida, aceasta este ordinul Marii Preotese a zeitei Lakshmi si nu mai este nimic de discutat. Daca nu iti place, dute si discuta cu Sindbad, spune Jafar sarcastic.**

**Nemaipomenit, am primit cea mai stupida sarcina posibila. Trebuie sa fiu gardiana Fahimei Rajaharan, sora adoptiva a Marii Preotese. O fata destul de naiva, vesela, inocenta, mai exact opusul surorii ei mai mari. Sa lucrezi in Alianta celor Sapte Mari este foarte obositor, mai ales ca cei mai multi comandati sunt majoritatea barbati. Jafar este un specimen mai rar, care ma calca pe nervi cu filozofiile lui si ma enerveaza in mod intentionat. Nu vreau sa ma cert cu Sindbad, care imi este uneori ca si tata. La caracterul pe care il are regele, trebuie sa fiu foarte atenta si constienta. Nu vreau sa fiu alungata din Sindria, doar fiindca trebuie sa am grija de o adolescenta nemaritata de cincisprezece ani.**

**- Ai inteles, piticanie! spune Jafar sceptic.**

**- Nu mai imi spune piticanie! ma enervez.**

**- Stii foarte bine ca tu ai saisprezece ani, iar eu douazeci si sase! explica asasinul. Deci, sunt mai in varsta decat tine si pot sa fac oricand misto de tine!**

**- Foarte amuzant!**

**Nu stiu de ce regele il pretuieste asa de mult pe inalbitor cu pistrui in varful nasului. Inteleg, ca varsta el este cu zece ani mai mare decat mine, dar ca inaltime, este mai inalt decat mine cu doi metri. Nu il suport cum rade de mine, se crede al doilea conducator la comanda. Am sa-l fac odata sa regrete ca m-a necajit atata.**

**Intre timp, apare Marele Rege, asta mai trebuia. Acum trebuie sa parasesc taramul acesta, unde locuiesc de mai bine de un an. Acesta are la mana stanga pergamentul. Trebuie sa respect ordinele acum ori niciodata, altfel voi fi alungata pentru nesupunere.**

**- Zobeida ai primit porunca prin intermediul prietenului tau, Jafar! imi explica Sindbad Trebuie sa te duci numaidecat in Valea Indusului si o manezi Preotesei pergamentul care este defapt senetul de casatorie intre sora ei si fratele tau, Judal! Aceasta face parte din alianta, daca vrei sa nu te mai urmareasca!**

**Mi se pare mie sau cineva a adus vorba despre fratele meu? Judal este fratele meu mai mare si vitreg. Intotdeauna a vrut sa ma omoare fiindca existam si eram considerata o bastarda, dar intotdeauna m-a salvat inalbitorul, care uneori mai am si momente cand sunt recunoscatoare lui. Acum am intrat intr-o belea si mai mare. Nu numai ca va trebui sa o pazesc pe indianca, dar eu voi fii viitoarea cumnata vitrega.**

**- Maiestate sunt gata sa imi indeplinesc misiunea! spun eu cu un zambet fals. Nu am sa te dezamagesc!**

**- Asa ai sa faci scumpa mea Zobeida! spune Sindbad. Iar daca totul decurge bine, in urma viitoarei Consilii ale Celor Sapte Mari, am sa te ridic la rangul de cel de-al noualea General! Ce zici iti place ideea!**

**- Sunt incantata, Sire! spun eu bucuroasa.**

**Acum trebuie sa am grija de naiva sora a Preotesei. Am sa duc sarcina pana la capat si am sa ma intorc cu bine Sindria, unde voi primi un rang inalt ca sa ma pun bine cu tontul de Jafar.**

**Inalbitorul se stramba din nas. Nu ii place ideea ca eu sa primesc un post asa de important. Sa se pregateasca Domnul Mare si Tare fiindca voi fi o adversara pe masura lui. Fata aceea, o sa ma ajute in toata afacerea aceasta si nu cred ca o poate refuza.**

**- Noroc scumpa mea! spune Regele sarutandu-ma pe frunte ca pe un tata care isi saruta propria lui fiica.**

**- Nu fi asa de bucuroasa fiindca ti s-a promis o avansare! spune Jafar. Daca erai deja General, nu cred ca ti-ar fi dat o sarcina atat de patetica.**

**- Esti doar invidios! spun eu sarcastica. Stai linistit, cand am sa ma intorc in Sindria, am sa iti aduc craniul zeitei Kali, poate n-ai sa mai adormi noaptea!**

**Parca il vad pe Domnul-iesi-din-proprietatea-mea cum se infurie. Cred ca se va abtine intr-un moment sa ma atace. Ma imbrac in straiele de negustor si ies din palat. Peste cateva minute trebuie sa ajung in portul unde trebuie sa ma trimita in Valea Indusului. Mi s-a sugerat sa nu imi fac griji pentru ca slujitorii zeitei Lakshmi sunt foarte pasnici si sa nu fac comentarii urate asupra religii lor. Cred ca voi urma sfaturile lui Sindbad, care este expert in arta diplomatiei. Sper sa nu se intample nimic rau**


End file.
